


Blood on Your Hands

by alirxi



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, IT'S SUPPOSED TO END ON A CLIFFHANGER!!!, based off how to get away with murder, uhhh the ninja are all murderers, wu's dead. real dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alirxi/pseuds/alirxi
Summary: The hottie...The head of the robotics club and teacher's pet...The wrestling captain...The nerd...The football captain...The track star sorority girl...They did this......Now the blood's on their hands*HTGAWM AU**MILD SWEARING*
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Blood on Your Hands

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Everyone stared in alarm, at the bloody mess before them. Deep red blood..._

_...it stained the rug..._

_...and the corpse..._

_"Great, just perfect!" the boy in spikes laughed manically, "The first semester ain't even over, and we've got blood on our hands, literally!"_

_"Dude, we have to get rid of it!" the wrestling captain hissed._

_"How?! We have DNA smeared all over us!" The raven haired girl whisper-shouted back, panicked._

_All six of them were covered with blood._

_The blood of their mentor..._

_They needed a plan. But all of them were equally stunned to think._

_"What about him?" the robot enquired, gesturing to the freckled boy crumpled on the floor, hyperventilating, as he stared at the scene before him. The blonde, haired football captain crouched down to meet the auburn haired boy's eyes, "Hey, listen to me! Stop freaking out! We are gonna fix this!"_

_"H-How...we....him.....you....me!" the president of the robotics club struggled to speak._

_"Okay, just breathe...in...out...again, in...out...again..." The track star looked around, "We need an alibi. Sooner or later the cops are gonna come round, asking questions-"_

_"Yes, we need an alibi, but first we need to hide the body!"_

_"I can't believe we did this..." the campus hottie murmured._

_"Well, believe it!" The muscular student's frustrated voice snapped, "It was self-defence!"_

_"Oh yeah, like the cops are gonna believe that!" the hothead retorted, clenching his fists tightly._

_"Would you two shut up?! Kai's right, Cole, the cops aren't gonna believe it, wanna know why? Because they're never gonna find out,"_

_"Lloyd, we just killed one of the most well known professors in this university! Might I remind you who his brother is-" Jay was cut off by another voice._

_"His brother is my father!" Lloyd snapped, "...and the chief detective of NCPD," he sucked in a breath, "Alright, here's what's gonna happen..."_

_*PRESENT DAY*_

Cole, Jay, and Kai sat apart from each other, in the Criminology lecture. They had a different professor today, as they have had for the past couple of weeks.

The original professor had gone missing, without a trace.

Nya, Lloyd and Zane were seated apart at the far end of the lecture hall, fidgeting anxiously.

The minute class was over, they were the first six to rush out of the door, not giving it a second glance, not giving each other a second glance.

As Kai hurried down the hallway, he could see a police officer, talking to the head. The spiky haired teen crept closer to hear what they were saying. And it wasn't good.

" _We were about to let this case go cold, assume his age had got to him, until we noticed the slightest trail of blood, through Birchwood Forest..._ " Kai's heart skipped a beat as he continued eavesdropping, " _We sent the blood for testing, and the results matched with your missing professor, along with some fingerprints on nearby trees, that weren't his_ ,"

Panicking, he picked his phone up and called his...friend .

_"What?"_

"They're on to us..."

**Author's Note:**

> This SHORT STORY is based off the TV show, How to Get Away With Murder  
> AND IT'S SUPPOSED TO END ON A CLIFFHANGER,
> 
> Love, Ali <3


End file.
